Whatsapp
by Mili Devecchi
Summary: ¿Que haran los magos de Fairy Tail en sus tiempos libres?Aqui mi respuesta...ellos hablan por Whatsapp
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu ha creado "Los magos mas fuertes de Fiore"**

 **Natsu agregó a Luce**

 **Natsu agregó a Hielito**

 **Natsu agregó a Juvia**

 **Natsu agregó a Mi princesa**

 **Natsu agregó a Erza**

 **Natsu agregó a Hierrito**

 **Natsu agregó a Wendy**

 **Natsu agregó a Nao**

 **Natsu agregó a Loke**

 **Natsu agregó a Laxus**

 **Natsu agregó a ?**

Natsu:Holaaa

Lucy:Hola Natsu

Gray:Hey Flamitas

Juvia:Hola Natsu-san

Levy:Buen día amor~

Natsu:Oe Hielito ¡¿a quien le dices flamita?!

Natsu:Buen día mi princesa

Gray:Ja! Te han dominado Flamitas

?:Hola Natsu!

Levy:¿Quien eres y porque saludas a mi Natsu?-_-

Lucy:Tranquila Levy-chan

?:Soy Naruto, mucho gusto :D

Juvia: Naruto, ¿Porque estas aquí? -_-

Lucy:¿Lo conoces?

Juvia:Lamentablemente si

Naruto:Oie no, Juvia-chan, no te enojes, no queria ofenderte

Juvia:Mejor hablemos en privado

Gray:¿Porque él esta aquí si no es de Fairy Tail?

Erza:Naruto!

Naruto:Erza~

Erza:¿Como esta TenTen?

Naruto:Bien, su bebé sera un varón

Erza:Estoy muy contenta por ella y por Sasuke

Gray:¡¿SASUKE-SEMPAI SERÁ PADRE?!

Laxus:Ja!Gaaayyy

Nao:Yaoi *-*(N/a:Nao es la prota de Fairy Tail:La historia de Nao)

Erza:xD sera tío, el bebé es de Itachi-san

Loke:Nao, ya eres madre no puedes ser asi qwq

Nao:Vete a la mierda

 **Nao a abandonado el grupo**

Lucy:Loke idiota c:

Loke:Pero no se tenia que ir, mi princesa es una histérica

Gray:Lo es, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y si la jodes, te mato, se que eres el padre de su pequeña pero ojito U.U

 **Naruto agregó a Hinata**

 **Naruto agregó a Sasuke**

Hina:Hola

Laxus:¿Hinata Hyuga?

Hina:Laxus-san...

Laxus:Hace tiempo que no hablábamos

Hina:Pasaron cosas...

Laxus:Asi es...

Sasuke:Gray...

Gray:¿Si Sasuke-sempai?

Sasuke:Lo siento...

Gray:Hablemos en priv...

 **Wendy abandono el grupo**

 **Loke abandono el grupo**

 **Laxus abandono el grupo**

 **Levy abandono el grupo**

 **Natsu abandono el grupo**

 **Naruto abandono el grupo**

 **Erza abandono el grupo**

 **Lucy abandono el grupo**

 **Temari abandono el grupo**

Sasuke:Quedamos solos...

Gray:Asi es */*

Sasuke:Te amo...

Gray:Yo más

Gajeel:Hii-gee...Gayyyyssss

Gray:¡¿GAJEEL QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Gajeel:Solo observé...

Sasuke:No le digas a nadie.

Gajeel:Esta bien, Felicidades Hielito c:

Gray:Gracias :D

Sasuke:Vamos al privado

 **Gajeel abandono el grupo**

Gray:Esta bien

Hina:QwQ Felicidades

Sasuke:Gracias Hina, suerte con el rubio

Hina:Gracias Sasu

Gray:Hey, hey, no le digas Sasu

 **Gray abandono el grupo**

Hina:¿Se enojo?

Sasuke:Asi es...

Hina:Lo siento D:

Sasuke:No importa

Hina:Sasu...

Sasuke:¿Si?

Hina:Te quiero Sasu-nii

Sasuke:Yo también, hermana del alma

 **Sasuke abandono el grupo**

 **Hinata elimino el grupo**


	2. Conversación:Hinata y Laxus

Laxus:Hola Hina!

Hina:Hola Laxus

Laxus:¿Como has estado?

Hina:Bien y usted?

Laxus:Dejemos de fingir Hina, te extraño cariño, no puedo seguir asi,no entiendo porque me dejaste...

 **Visto**

Laxus:Hina...

 **Visto**

Laxus:Hina...

 **Visto**

Laxus:Hinata.

Hina:Lo siento Laxus pero...no quiero tener esta conversación.

Laxus:Por favor, quiero volver a ser tu pareja, quiero volver a besar esos labios rosados, quiero abrazar ese cuerpo tan deseado, quiero volver a ser tu amado, por favor

Hina:Laxus, ya te di muchas oportunidades, ¿Esta será diferente?

Laxus:Prometo que te amaré más que nunca.

Hina:Es que no se si confiar en ti

Laxus:Hina eres la única persona a quien amo

 **Visto**

Laxus:Joder Hinata, ese puto visto

 **Visto**

Laxus:Hinata...

 **Última vez conectada 13:39 horas**

Laxus:Joder Hinata...D:


	3. Power Girl!

**Erza creo Poder Femenino!**

 **Erza agregó a Hina**

 **Erza agregó a Lucy**

 **Erza agregó a Levy**

 **Erza agregó a Juvia**

 **Erza agregó a TenTen**

 **Erza agregó a Mirajane**

 **Erza agregó a Cana**

 **Erza agregó Meredy**

 **Erza agregó a Temari**

 **Erza agregó a Wendy**

 **Erza agregó a Ino**

Lucy:¿Hola?

Juvia:¿Que es esto?, Juvia no entiende

Temari:Muajajaja, Power girl!

Erza:Gran nombre Tema

 **Temari cambio el nombre del grupo por:"Power girl"**

Wendy:¿Que carajos es esto?

Hina:Wendy-chan! No escribas esas palabrotas

Wendy:Pero Hina D:

Juvia:Espera, ¡¿Juvia leyó Hina?!Tu eres la que esta detras de Naruto-sama!

Hina:¿Naruto-kun? Él es solo mi amigo :D

Juvia:¡¿Naruto-kun?!

Hina:Asi es desde pequeños lo llamo asi :3

 **Juvia abandono el grupo**

Lucy:*CofCelosCof* :D

Levy:¡Espera! ¡¿Temari?!Eres con la que habla Natsu por las noches!

Tema:Asi es, mucho gusto

Levy:C: te mataré C: si le sigues C: hablando ZORRA C:

Tema:¿Porque tanto odio?

 **Levy abandono el grupo**

Lucy:Ja, Ja y Ja yo no tengo pareja entonces no me pongo celosa wnw

Meredy:Hola

Erza:Meredy, hola

Meredy:No soy Meredy, estoy hablando atravez del celular de Meredy, soy Gajeel.

Lucy:¿Gajeel? :( ¿Que haces con Meredy?

Meredy (Gajeel):Coneja,no te enojes, estoy haciendo una misión con Mered y esta inconciente pobrecilla se callo de la carreta cuando intentaba ayudarme porque me habia mareado :(

Lucy:¿Como que Mered?¿Desde cuando tanta confianza?

Meredy(Gajeel):¡Desde que no me hace desplantes estúpidos por ayudar a compañeras de equipo!

Lucy:No te salió la indirecta, Estúpido

Meredy (Gajeel):¿Estúpido? Veo que no te das cuenta como te miran los hombres, ¿piensas que para mi no es nada?

Lucy:Callate!

 **Lucy abandono el grupo**

Meredy(Gajeel):Estúpida coneja

 **Meredy abandono el grupo**

Erza:Solo quedamos Wendy, Hina, Tema, Ten, Ino, Mira y Cana

 **Cana abandono el grupo**

 **Mirajane abandono el grupo**

 **Wendy abandono el grupo**

Erza:¿Why?

Tema:Creo que a las de Fairy Tail no les agradamos

Erza:No, es solo que son bastante celosas, mañana las agregare

Ino:Erza, suerte con Kakashi.

Erza:*/*


End file.
